James and Alfred colonial years
by James-Blacksmith
Summary: This is my Oc and his life knowing Alfred and the other nations. it starts from when he first meets alfred... this is my first fic please be nice!


**DISCLAIMER! I do not own hetalia or anything from hetalia. It all belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pleas enjoy!**

_I tromped through the forest. Trying to ignore my duties as blacksmith and trying to evade the maids and others trying to make me to it. It was blacksmithing, there were hundreds of others who did it and some cheaper and better than me so it's not like I was just neglecting everybody. It was me trying to take a break. Maybe I'll find Adahy, oops! Wait he wants me to call him Alfred now doesn't he? _

_Aah well different name same person! Ahaha! Haven't gotten to see him in awhile but what can I expect. He's probably busy with all the tension with the English._

_I remember when I first met him and all that he's done for me since I met him, no matter how unexplainable. By unexplainable I mean things like making the trees bend to his will talking to animals and many, many other things. Some of which worry me to this day it's been a hundred years that I've known him. I guess I can officially say he's my best friend. _

_I'll never forget all the time we spent together…but then again. How could I?_

"gaa! Dang it!" I yelp while shoving branches and bushes from my face and thighs. I kept trudging along, I had mud up to my arse, while leaves congregated on the bottoms of my shoes. The morning was wet with fog settling upon the land. Making it hard to see and the air thick to breath.

The reason I'm in the forest at such a time is so I can properly avoid my uncle. I don't want to do no work right now, we just got off the boat only a couple of days ago! The man works quick when getting what he needs! He almost has shop set up and he's been working me like a dog the past few weeks.

'James do this, James do that. No, James don't sit down. No, James leave the pretty girl alone and work!'

Ugh! There is no mercy or even sympathy form the man! I should hook 'im up with one of the girls here! There certainly are plenty of pretty single women! This 'ill be easy! And get 'im off my back!

Stumbling over sticks and stepping on small rocks I finally find a place I think I can take a nap! It's a clearing that has plenty of trees and a couple of comfy looking beds of grass and flowers!

…why am I getting the feeling that I'm forgetting something uncle said? Its nagging the back of my brain. Something bout the natives here? …eh I can't remember anyway, but I don't think the natives will be bad and if they are I got my knife in my pocket! I can protect myself just fine!

After pushing some of the taller bushes from my thighs and waist I make it to the clearing where I stumble across what I believe to be a match of angry starin' between people.

One, a man, being of obvious English origins. He had shaggy blonde hair with piercing green eyes. He wore some brown pants with a white puffy under shirt and a vest, he wore some brown shoes with gold buckles. But the one thing I noticed the most about him were his monstrous eyebrows! They were so thick I thought he wouldn't have been able to see properly! They looked like fuzzy caterpillars eating away at his eyes!

I had to restrain myself not to giggle at the thought. I feel a tad guilty about spying and dippin' into others business but I couldn't stop myself I was so curious.

Turing my head I take a long look at the woman. She was obviously a native here, and most likely the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. She had long coal black hair (of which was adorned with feathers) with almond shaped brown eyes. Her skin was a such a pretty smooth, russet color I couldn't help but stare! She had high cheek bones that had bits of paint on them. She was wearing animal skin clothing with a pair of moccasins.

Behind her was a small native boy. He looked almost exactly like his mother but he had a cowlick stray hair that stuck up where his hair parted. His hair black, his eyes brown, and his skin was the same beautiful russet color. His facial expression made me feel for him. He looked frightened and confused.

The woman and the man are both arguing angrily under their breathe. I only hope they didn't go into a screaming match. The boys nerves already looked frazzled. He was clutching to the woman's dress with much force. His face half hidden in her thigh. He was a tiny boy but probably not much younger than me.

I'm 13 so he should be round 10 or 11. The fight ends up to the point where the woman is yelling at the man and the man is yelling some awfully terrible words to a lady. The boy starts shakin'. The louder the yelling gets the more he shakes.

It gets to the point where they're in each other's face yelling. The boy finally lets go of his mother's dress and sprints of running away from the scene. Both of 'em look to see him run and start shouting for him.

I started to panic and started to worry myself silly. The only reason I worried myself so is because he was running my way….

I started running and retreating to the forest. Pushing branches and bushes out of my way so they didn't hit me in the face. I tripped over sticks and stones in the way while I was running. I didn't care if I was getting dirty or tired I ran away so I wouldn't get in trouble for spying and get canned by my uncle if he found out. I was a pretty fair distance into the forest, I thought.

'This should be fine right? I'm far enough away from them now….but dang it I'm goin' to have to find a new place to live.' I say, hunched over, my hands on my legs while I catch my breath.

Upon hearing a crack of a twig I shot up but I didn't hear it in time to get out of the way. The boy comes a'crashin into my side and me and him are hurdled to the ground. And into the mud…

Sitting up I start rubbing at my head, I got a pretty good conk from falling down. I was on the bottom of the little tumble. I looked down to see the boy. Tears in his eyes and under the russet color I could see red on his cheeks and nose.

After shakin' the tumble off of him he looks me in the eyes. He still had tears in the corner of his eyes but other than that he seemed to be feeling better than when he was in the clearing.

We study each other for awhile staring intently at each other, I studied his skin closer. It was smooth and clear. It really was such a pretty color. I looked at his eyes, they were an almond shape held up by high cheek bones just like his mother.

As I was studying him, he was doing the same to me. He looked at my eyes especially as if blue eyes were a huge deal. He touched my hair, giving it a tug every now and again… I would have touched his but I was holding us up right now so it was impossible to do so. I was glad I wasn't the only one that was so interested in how different we were.

His head snaps up and he is soon alerted to something going on. Standing up, he pulls me with him and he takes my hand and rushes me off somewhere deeper into the forest.

I don't know how long I ran with him. It seemed like hours, which in reality might have been only 10 or 15 minutes.

Bye the end of our run, we were covered from head to toe in mud and filth. We both panted and looked at each other and I can never recall why I did this but I know I did it.

I laughed, hysterically might I add. I laughed and giggled and so did he. I guess you could say that was the start of a friendship. A long one at that…

**Well first chapter is all done! Please review and comment, but please be kind this is my first fanfiction! So constructive criticism is helpful while flames are just stupid. :3 thank you for reading! Tell me if I should continue **


End file.
